Navine
by harrypotternewbie
Summary: Voldemort erbeutet ein Muggelfoltergerät und startet einen selbstversuch...


**Navine**

„Was ist das?", zischte Voldemort zu seinem Diener.

„Mein Lord, das muss ein magischer Gegenstand sein. Es kann sprechen und weiß immer, wo man sich befindet!", erklärte Lucius Malfoy mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wie kommt es in deinen Besitz?", bohrte der Dunkle Lord nach.

„Auf einem unserer Raubzüge hatten wir eines dieser Automobile der Muggel aufgebrochen. Darin fand sich dieses Ding, mein Lord. Es hat zu uns gesprochen", erklärte der weißblonde Mann unterwürfig.

„Was hat es gesagt?", hakte das Schlangengesicht nach.

„Sie haben ihr Ziel erreicht!", sprachs von dem Mann.

„Was hast du gesagt?", knurrte der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf und kniff seine roten Augen zusammen.

Die Stimme zitterte jetzt.

„Das sagte das Ding in Eurer Hand, als wir es mit uns nahmen. Es war eine Frauenstimme, mein Lord!", flüsterte Malfoy nur noch.

„So?", sagte der Lord verwundert und drehte das Muggelding in seiner Hand.

Es war ein schwarzes Gerät, ungefähr fünfzehn Zentimeter lang, acht Zentimeter hoch und zwei Zentimeter tief. Es hatte auf einer Seite Schlitze und auf der anderen eine glatte Oberfläche.

Auf der Oberseite war ein Knopf auf dem sich das Wort „ON" befand.

Voldemort runzelte die Stirn, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und drückte mit seinen dünnen, knochigen Fingern den Knopf.

Erschrocken ließ es der Mann fallen, als eine Melodie ertönte.

Wenige Minuten später sah man, wie sich eine Straßenkarte aufbaute und ein Kreuz auf einem grünen Fleck. Interessiert musterte der Weißhäutige die Abbildung, wagte es aber nicht, es anzufassen.

„Severus!", bellte er zu seinen Todessern.

Eine verhüllte Gestalt trat vor und kniete sich vor den Mann hin, um seine Robe zu küssen.

„Was ist das?", zischte der Rotäugige zu seinem Spion und deutete mit seinem Finger auf das Artefakt.

Dieser hob seinen Kopf, um das Ding näher anzusehen. Ausgiebig betrachtete der Professor den schwarzen Block.

„Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!", erklärte der Mann.

„So? Bist du dir absolut sicher, Severus?", zischte der glatzköpfige Mann gefährlich.

„Ja, mein Lord!", bestätigte dieser mit zitternder Stimme.

„CRUCIO!", spie Voldemort.

Severus Snape wandte sich vor Schmerzen am Boden, hoffend dass der Lord den Folterfluch möglichst schnell löste.

„Hinaus mit dir!", jagte Voldemort seinen Spion aus dem Raum, der schwer atmend umgehend der Aufforderung nachkam.

„Rockwood!", zischte der Lord in die Reihen.

Umgehend näherte sich ein kleiner Mann seinem Lord und küsste ihm den Boden vor den Füßen.

„Ja, mein Lord?", flüsterte der Mann devot.

„Du bist doch ein Unsäglicher! Hast du so etwas schon einmal gesehen, Rockwood?", zischte Voldemort warnend zu dem kleinen Mann.

Dieser nahm interessiert das Gerät in die Hand, um es zu studieren.

Nach fünf Minuten legte er es wieder zurück und verbeugte sich tief, wagte es aber nicht unaufgefordert zu sprechen.

„Und?", zischte der Rotäugige ungeduldig.

„Mein Lord, ich selbst hatte so etwas noch nie in der Hand. Ich hörte nur andere darüber reden. Es soll ein Folterinstrument der Muggel sein, um den Fahrer in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Auch soll die Frauenstimme nervtötend sein. Jeder, der dem Gerät ausgesetzt war, stieg aufgewühlt aus dem Automobil und verlangte zuerst einmal ein Beruhigungsgetränk", erklärte der Unsägliche.

Die roten Augen von Voldemort blitzten auf. Nachdenklich fuhr er über sein Kinn.

„Gut, Rockwood!", lobte er den Mann, der sich sichtlich entspannte, „bring das Ding in meine Kutsche, ich will es selbst ausprobieren", wies er den Mann aus der Mysteriumsabteilung an.

Dieser nickte: „Wie Sie wünschen, mein Lord!"

Er küsste seine Robe, nahm sich das Kästchen und verließ eiligst die Versammlung, um zu den Kutschen zu gehen.

„Mein Lord!", durchbrach plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme die Stille.

Die Augen des Angesprochenen blitzten gefährlich auf, da jemand unaufgefordert gesprochen hatte.

„Bellatrix!", Komma knurrte der Mann drohend und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf die Frau.

„Mein Lord, dürfte ich Euch begleiten? Ich traue den Muggeldingern nicht und ich denke nicht, dass deren Folterwerkzeuge gefährlich werden können!" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll den weißhäutigen Mann.

Sie wollte unbedingt in seiner nähe sein!

„Warum nicht", murmelte dieser.

„Gut, du kannst mich begleiten!", bestimmte er final.

„Danke, mein Lord", erwiderte sie erleichtert und stellte sich neben ihren Lord, allerdings eine Stufe unter ihn.

Ein junger Todesser betrat den Raum und warf sich dem Anführer vor die Fuße.

„Was willst du?", verlangte der Lord zu wissen.

„Mein Lord, Rockwood schickt mich, ich soll euch ausrichten, dass die Kutsche bereit ist."

Ohne den jungen Todesser zu beachten, rauschte Voldemort an diesem vorbei, gefolgt von Malfoy und Bellatrix.

Das Trio setzte sich in die Kutsche, Rockwood hatte das Ding an der Front befestigt und es hatte nun einen Pfeil auf der Karte, der nach oben zeigte.

Das Bild wandelte sich, als sich die Kutsche bewegte. Nun waren statt der Karte mehrere Felder da.

Auf einem stand ‚Ziel', auf einem anderen ‚nach Hause', auf einem anderen ‚Sonderziele' und ‚Einstellungen'.

Voldemort berührte mit seinem Stab ‚Ziel', da das Ding anscheinend meinte, sie hätten ihr Ziel erreicht.

Daher wollte er herausfinden welche Ziele er denn hätte, der Meinung von dem Ding nach zu urteilen.

Die Felder verschwanden, nun waren viele kleine Felder mit je einem Buchstaben darauf zu sehen über denen das Wort ‚Ort' stand.

Voldemort überlegte einen Moment und tippte Little Whinging ein und tippte auf weiter. Nun wollte das Ding eine Straße wissen, Voldemort runzelte die Stirn und tippte die kleinen Felder Ligusterweg ein.

Nun verlangte es eine Hausnummer. Kurzerhand gab er die Nummer vier ein und tippte auf ‚Fertig'.

Nun verschwanden die kleinen Felder und eine Sanduhr erschien. Nach kurzem Warten war wieder die Karte da mit einer dicken, blauen Linie.

„Bitte begeben sie sich zur markierten Route", forderte die Frauenstimme aus dem Ding , was alle zusammenzucken ließ.

„Du wagst es!", zischte Voldemort zu dem Teil.

„Crucio!", versuchte er die Frau zu foltern, die aber keinen Laut von sich gab.

Er löste den Fluch.

„Bitte begeben sie sich zur markierten Route", forderte sie erneut unbeeindruckt.

Schnaubend über die Dreistigkeit gab Voldemort seinen Wallachen die Peitsche, während Malfoy und Bellatrix sich ungläubig ansahen.

„Bitte dem Straßenverlauf folgen", erklärte das Ding.

Voldemort schnaubte, folgte aber der Anweisung. Irritiert blickten sich seine Begleiter an.

„Sie befinden sich in einer Sackgasse, bitte wenden!", forderte das Ding, Voldemort wurde zornig und zischte das Ding wütend an.

„Mein Lord, ihr hättet dahinten links abbiegen müssen", erklärte Bellatrix, die sich einen schmerzhaften Tritt einfing.

„Bitte dem Straßenverlauf folgen", bat das Gerät wieder, der Rotäugige knurrte ungehalten.

„Den Kreisverkehr an der zweiten Ausfahrt verlassen!", forderte das Ding wieder, der Kutscher fletschte seine Zähne.

Wenig später fuhren sie auf dem M25 und wurden von schnelleren, Automobilen permanent angehupt und beschimpft.

Sie waren allerdings so schnell, dass die Flüche, die er hinterherschickte, ihr Ziel nicht erreichten.

„Die Route wird geändert!", sagte das Ding bescheid.

„Was soll das?", zischte der Lord zu dem Ding, eine Antwort blieb aus.

„Bitte wenden!", forderte das Ding.

„Mein Lord, Sie können hier nicht wenden, die fahren alle in eine Richtung", erklärte Lucius seine Beobachtungen

„Das sehe ich selbst, du Idiot!", zischte der Weißhäutige zurück.

„Wechseln sie auf die M3", forderte das Teil nach längerer Fahrt, die sehr nervenaufreibend war, da das Ding ihn immer wieder wenden ließ und Bellatrix dazwischen redete.

Inzwischen saß sie trotzig auf der Rückbank, ihre Augen funkelten wütend zu Lucius, der sie hämisch angrinste.

„Mein Lord, ich möchte Ihnen danken, dass Sie die Frau zum Schweigen brachten!", schleimte Malfoy.

„Das war in reiner Selbstschutz! Das hätten meine Nerven nicht ausgehalten!", erklärte sich der Kutscher.

„Fahren sie rechts ab!", forderte das Ding, Voldemort folgte ihr ohne Widerworte.

Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue, während sich seiner und der ungläubige Blick von Bellatrix trafen.

Das Teil lotste sie durch Dörfer, enge Straßen, bis das Ortschild von Little Whinging zu lesen war. Mörderische Vorfreude machte sich unter den Passagieren breit, sowie ein dämonisches Grinsen.

„Bald, Potter, bald habe ich dich!", murmelte der Lord, was er sonst nie tat.

Allerdings fanden sie den Magnolien Ring nicht. Das Ding schickte sie immer wieder um den Block.

Eine halbe Stunde ging das so, Voldemort wurde immer verzweifelter und hatte Zornestränen im den Augen.

Plötzlich stoppte der Mann die Kutsche, stieg aus, riss das Teil heraus:

„Crucio!, Imperio!, Stupor!, Redukto!, Crucio!, Avada Kedavra!"

Fluch um Fluch schickte der Mann auf das zertrümmerte Teil auf dem Boden.

Wenig später ploppte es einige Male, Auroren und Ordensleute erschienen, da sie die Unverzeihlichen in unmittelbarer Nähe von dem Jungen, der lebt, erspürten.

Umgehend wurde der Lord geschockt, verhaftet und eingeliefert, seine Begleiter genauso.

Nur wurde der dunkle Lord nicht in Askaban einquartiert sondern im St. Mungos auf der geschlossenen Station.

Immer wieder brabbelte er Worte wie ‚Bitte wenden' oder ‚Sackgasse' und ‚Route geändert'.

_Wenige Tage später im St. Mungos:_

Voldemort saß in der Zwangsjacke wippend auf dem Bett, sein Blick unfokussiert und brabbelte wirres Zeug.

Durch ein kleines Fenster in der Tür wurde er von zuerst zwei blauen Augen umrandet von einer Halbmondbrille beobachtet, anschließend von zwei grünen mit einer runden schwarzen Brille.

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter bei dem Heiler.

„Wir wissen es nicht. Als er aufgegriffen wurde, hatte er dieses Ding bearbeitet. Er trat darauf herum, beschoss es mit Unverzeihlichen und dem Reduktor", erklärte der Heiler und hielt eine Tüte mit Bruchstücken des schwarzen Kästchens hoch, was den Grünäugigen interessiert den Blick darauf richten ließ.

„Darf ich das mal genauer ansehen?", bat Harry den Heiler, der ihm wortlos die Tüte reichte.

Intensiv musterte dieser die Bruchstücke in der Tüte, ohne sie herauszunehmen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich in das Gesicht des Jungen, der lebt, das sich in ein gackerndes Lachen steigerte.

Die Mitarbeiter sahen besorgt zu dem jungen Mann, auch zwei starke Pfleger mit einer Jacke bewegten sich auf die beiden zu.

Dumbledore erkannte die Männer.

„Harry? Geht es dir gut?", erkundigte er sich besorgt bei seinem Protege.

„Mmmh? Ja, ja! Ich lache nur über die Tatsache, dass Voldemort seinen Verstand verloren hatte, weil er ein Muggelgerät benutzte!", kicherte er nur noch zum Schluss.

Verständnislos wurde er von allen angesehen, die Pfleger bereiteten die Zwangsjacke vor.

„Harry? Wie meinst du das?", bohrte der Professor nach.

„Ich habe mit Professor Snape einen Plan ausgearbeitet. Er sollte über Malfoy ein Muggelgerät bei ihm einschleusen, das ihn zu mir bringt. Ich hatte keine Lust ihn zu suchen, also wollte ich ihn kommen lassen. Soweit hatte es geklappt. Nur habe ich nicht bedacht, dass dieses Gerät einen Zauberer in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte. Muggel gehen damit täglich um ohne den Verstand zu verlieren. Vielleicht muss man ja ein wenig verrückt sein, um damit zu arbeiten", hier zuckte er mit den Schultern, „Bellatrix war ja schon wahnsinnig, vermutlich hatte sie Tom noch mehr zugesetzt. Das Ergebnis sieht man ja!"

Er deutete wieder in die Gummizelle, in der gerade Voldemort seinen Kopf immer wieder an die gepolsterte Wand donnerte und sein Mantra brabbelte.

Nun grinsten auch die andern und die Pfleger zogen sich zurück.

„Was war das für ein Gerät, Mister Potter?", fragte der Heiler nach und betrachtete den Inhalt der Tüte genau.

Er konnte sich nicht erklären, wie dieser Schrott jemand in den Wahnsinn treiben konnte.

„Das nennt sich ‚Navigationsgerät'. Damit finden sich Muggel auf den Straßen zurecht, um den Weg zu finden", erklärte Harry dem Mann in bester Lehrermanier.

Dumbledore grinste. Er hatte schon von seinen muggelgeborenen Schülern davon gehört. Nun waren zwei gackernd lachende Männer im St. Mungos, die vor der Tür zu der Zelle von Voldemort sich gegenseitig Halt gaben!

Herzlichen Dank meiner lieben Betaleserin: Njala! *ganztiefverbeug*


End file.
